1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of measuring very low volumes of fluid colorants and other ingredients dispensed to accurately achieve a desired fluid colorant mix. When matching colorants to previous samples or to a specifically desired coloration it is necessary to obtain extremely accurate measurement. Often a desired colorant mix requires a very small volume of a particular colorant of the formula to achieve the final desired colorant mix. Measuring of such low volumes is made more difficult due to the nature of many colorants which can be thixotropic making them difficult to dispense or may tend to clog or cavitate within dispensing conduits. Furthermore, different colorants and other fluid ingredients by their very nature tend to have significantly different material viscosities and therefore one system is desired which can handle materials of such a wide range of characteristics. Particularly, many colorants are normally in fluid carriers with compatable resins (and solvents), which when exposed to air will dry and may clog dispensing valves.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art designs have been patented including U.S. Pat. No. 315,667 to J. Serdinko on a Rotary Force Pump; U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,992 issued to J. Blue on a Hose Pump; U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,367 to N. Kling on a Roller Type Pump; U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,817 to G. Kemnitz on a Pump; U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,631 to L. Tangeman on a Flow Metering And Dividing Device; 3,502,034 to R. Pickup on Roller Pump Heads; U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,030 to D. Gelfand on a Peristaltic Pump With Stacked Components; U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,251 to R. Berman et al on a Peristaltic Pump; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,717 to C. Brown et al on a Wire Printing Apparatus Having Closed Inking System; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,777 to P. Papoff et al on a Peristaltic Pump With A Plurality Of Continuously Adjustable Channels; U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,096 to D. Gelfand on a Multitube Peristaltic Pump With Individual Programming Control and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,459 to W. Neeley et al on a Proportioning Pump.
None of these patents achieve the accuracy in measurement of low volumes of colorant and other fluid ingredients achievable with the present system. This is made possible by the careful pre-determined analysis of the output curve of the specific peristaltic pump means being used with the given system.